Jusqu'à ce que la vie nous sépare
by Trajictsamm
Summary: Il paraît qu'un loup garou peut vous sectionner la nuque d'une simple coup de mâchoire... Alors pourquoi tout le monde répétait sans cesse que c'était moi qui bouffait les gens ? Parce que nous étions la garce et le louveteau.


Bonjour et merci d'avoir cliqué ! Voilà je me décide enfin à poster cette fanfiction sur laquelle je gamberge depuis 10 ans, réécriture sur réécriture. J'espère qu'elle plaira et saura vous garder en haleine parce qu'elle sera répartie sur plusieurs années de la vie de nos héros.

Bonne lecture !

À Poudlard, il y a trois catégories d'élèves populaires.

La première catégorie -et la plus minoritaire- est celle de ceux qui sont populaires mais qui, soit s'en fichent, soit l'ignorent, ils n'y gagnent donc pas grand chose. Cette catégorie comprend notamment Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Jason King, Glenda Chittock et Dirk Cresswell. Ce sont les élèves sérieux qui n'ont rien fait pour devenir populaires, ce sont ceux qui sont _aimés _par les masses pour leur sympathie (enfin pas toujours...) et sont souvent préfets.

La seconde catégorie comporte ceux qui ressentent désespérément le besoin d'être populaires pour exister et basent toute leur vie sur l'opinion publique. Ils ressentent le bonheur intense d'être considérés comme populaires à Poudlard. Ils sont généralement extravertis, ont un goût prononcé pour l'ostentatoire et sont très préoccupés par leur apparence. Dans cette catégorie, les plus connus sont James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Narcissa Black, Jessica Jackson, Mary McDonald et Ethan Weedle.

Ce qui nous amène à la dernière catégorie. La pire. Ils sont souvent comme ceux de la seconde catégorie, à ceci près qu'ils se servent de cette popularité sans scrupules pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent. Ils ne sont pas aimés comme les premiers, mais sont plus adulés et redoutés que les seconds, ils forment l'élite de Poudlard et le savent. Cette catégorie très sélective n'est composée que de quelques membres tels que Sirius Black, Kim Fuller, Regulus Black, Marcus Wallace et Ramona Bliss.

Malheureusement pour les élèves de ce château, on n'entre pas dans ces deux dernières catégories si facilement. La plupart d'entre eux sont bien nés, dans de grandes et prestigieuses familles. Chittock, Black, Potter, Weedle, Malefoy... Tous sans exceptions des noms prestigieux et des enfants gâtés.

Bien sûr la plupart du temps, les enfants gâtés sont des petits monstres d'arrogance et les enfants terribles de Poudlard ne font pas exception à la règle...

… Moi ?

Je suppose que vous savez ce que c'est d'être invisible ? De n'être toujours qu'au second plan, voire même au dernier ? Que les gens vous regardent avec indifférence ? Non pas que vous les gêniez, juste que vous n'avez absolument rien d'exceptionnel, que vous vivez dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre, dans votre propre banalité, tout ça...

-Salut Alex ! Tenta un première année courageux -ou inconscient-.

Je levais un sourcil dédaigneux dans sa direction. J'étais en pleine discussion avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, et ce petit morveux venait carrément de me couper la parole et de m'attribuer un _surnom_. Manifestement un première année pour être aussi imprudent. Les cours à Poudlard n'avaient repris que depuis la veille, il était possible qu'un petit Poufsouffle n'ai pas compris qui j'étais ou calculé l'ampleur des conséquences de déclencher ma colère.

…

Je plaisante.

Bien sûr qu'il sait qui _je_ suis.

Aurais-je oublié de mettre mon nom dans la liste ? Normal, je _suis_ la liste. J'ai pratiquement instauré cette élite, en la rendant de plus en plus floue au fur et à mesure que l'on descends l'échelle sociale pour que les moins importants parmi les plus importants ne se doutent de rien. Pendant que ceux en haut se délectent de la vue. Tout Poudlard me connaît, et la banalité n'a jamais été de mon monde.

Je régnais sur ce château depuis que j'avais évincé Queenie Greengrass, cette espèce de cruche aux cheveux filasses que Narcissa avait eu la mauvaise idée de préférer à moi parce qu'elle me trouvait trop jeune. Ça ne m'avait pas pris deux semaines, quelques patacitrouilles fondues et une bombabouse pour éjecter cette pauvre idiote de mon royaume. Des méthodes infantiles certes, mais efficaces.

Je sors de ma rêverie et lance un doux sourire accompagné d'un regard enjôleur à mon interlocuteur qui avait manqué de remarquer que je ne l'écoutais plus. Je me promis tout de même mentalement de retrouver le petit morveux de Poufsouffle et de lui faire retenir la leçon.

J'ai malheureusement du mal à suivre l'histoire plus qu'ennuyeuse du beau capitaine, qui ne sort malheureusement pas du cliché du beau gosse sportif mais pas très malin. Je lui fis un faux sourire peut-être un peu trop convaincant et m'éclipsais. Cet abruti pensais surement qu'il allait décrocher le gros lot sans nom respecté, sans avenir et sans héritage ? Sans toutes ces choses, il ne me serait d'aucune utilité, et je déteste les gens inutiles. Je ne suis pas anti-romantique mais j'ai des critères. Et ils sont hauts.

J'entends une voix m'appeler au loin et me retourne avec agacement. Miranda Bodds, une petite brune un peu ronde de quatrième année de ma maison, trottine vers moi, lourdement essoufflée et en nage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fichais Blob ? Je lui demande sèchement, je t'attends depuis la fin de l'étude des runes !

Elle est tellement terrifiée qu'elle n'ose pas corriger son nom, que j'ai pourtant tourné presqu'en insulte. Elle bafouille ;

-E-et bien, je ne t'ai pas trouvée là bas alors j'ai du demander à un préfet où se déroulait le cours de potions des sixièmes années…

Je l'interrompt d'une exclamation agacée, en plus du dégoût que m'inspire son front luisant ;

-Potions ? Serais tu trop bête pour mémoriser mon, pourtant très simple, emploi du temps du vendredi ?

-N-non, je me suis souvenue que c'était la métamorphose…

Avant que je n'implose de colère, une autre petite brune avec des cheveux bouclés et brillants que je n'avais pas remarquée prit la parole d'un air dédaigneux;

-Pourtant tu t'es encore trompée puisque c'était défense contre les forces du mal aujourd'hui, tout les sixièmes années n'ont pas le même emploi du temps, idiote ! Persifle-t-elle.

Je lève un sourcil étonné. Elle me sourit d'un faux air ingénu presque convaincant et me tends le bon manuel.

-J'ai pris la liberté d'emprunter celui de mon frère quand je l'ai vue s'arracher les cheveux tout à l'heure…

Je laissais échapper un petit sourire satisfait avant de tourner un regard dur vers Blob.

-Tu lui donnera mes livres, elle s'en occupera à partir de maintenant. Et à l'avenir, essaie de ne pas transpirer ou même respirer aussi fort dans un rayon de cent mètres de moi, c'est clair ?

Mortifiée par ma remarque, elle s'essuya prestement le front, baissa la tête et marmonna un petit « oui ». Réponse que je n'entendis pas puisque j'étais déjà éloignée d'une démarche calculée, non sans avoir pris le livre dont j'avais besoin et fait signe à la petite brune de me suivre.

Hum. Peut-être que celle-ci a une cervelle, et que je ne suis pas destinée à passer l'année coincée avec une assistante complètement stupide… Pensais-je en me dirigeant vers mon cours.

Je n'aime pas vraiment le vendredi matin, où je devais me coltiner un cours commun avec les Gryffondors de sixième année, et de défense contre les force du mal par dessus le marché. Autant dire que pour une fin de semaine, l'ambiance était le plus souvent électrique. Et je ne sais pas ce qui était le pire, le cours ; le prof ; ou Evans-je-sais-tout. Urgh je la voyais déjà sa tignasse rousse se profiler au bout du couloir tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je lui tournai ouvertement le dos et récupérais mon livre à la petite brune qui m'avait suivie en silence et à qui je n'avais pas encore demandé le nom quand elle prit la parole, de sa voix donneuse-de-leçons insupportable ;

-Vraiment, Delacroix ? Une assistante ? T'es en sixième année, pas ministre de la magie !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et fit signe à la petite de ficher le camp puis me tournais vers elle, exaspérée mais balançai avec un fantastique faux-sourire ;

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit Evans, si personne n'est jaloux de toi, c'est que tu fais quelque chose de travers !

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle de cours avec un rire sarcastique sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et allais m'asseoir au fond de la classe à côté de Kimberley Fuller, une Serpentarde de mon dortoir.

Car oui je suis une Serpentarde. N'est ce pas ce que tout le monde pensait ? Les méchants allaient à Serpentard, et je n'étais effectivement pas des gentils. La vérité était que les gens ambitieux n'ont pas le temps d'être gentils. Et survivre à Poudlard en 1977 et s'assurer un avenir était un job à plein temps.

-Bonjour à tous, je tiens à vous rapeller que nous sommes déjà le 14 novembre et que la plupart d'entre vous ne m'ont pas encore rendu leur parchemins sur les Pitiponks…

-Et Evans ?

Il me jeta un regard courroucé. Pour un gamin de onze ans, il avait définitivement hérité du caractère de la famille.

-Quel est le problème au juste ? Elle ne pose pas de questions, et je pense qu'elle ne sait même pas qu'on est frères et soeur. Incroyable comme les gens peuvent être inattentifs aux choses qui ne les concernent pas…

-Ne sous-estime pas les gens, Leo, ça leur a déjà fait un choc quand mon frère a été réparti à Gryffondor mais après le scandale des Black le mensonge restait plausible, si ça se sait, je pourrais le payer très cher, surtout si tu commence à faire ami-ami avec des sang-mêlés !

-Quelle importance, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire, une maison c'est une maison, les croyances ne sont pas obligées de suivre…

-Tu ne saisis pas, pour Sirius Black, ça a commencé avec une répartition à Gryffondor, puis il s'est retourné contre sa famille, ils l'appellent traître à son sang et maintenant il a définitivement coupé tout lien avec eux, il habite même seul depuis un an !

J'étais en plein débat avec mon frère, Leo Delacroix, Gryffondor de première année. Il avait été réparti au début de l'année et cette répartition n'avait cessé de menacer ma survie dans le château. Pour commencer, mon petit copain n'était autre que Regulus Black, petit frère du traître Sirius Black, qui ne pouvait donc tolérer que je continue à côtoyer quelque individu prenant le même chemin qu'avait prit son frère six ans plus tôt, puis Lily Evans avait commencé à s'intéresser à Leo, suite à un formidable sortilège lancé dans leur salle commune et leur récente amitié mettait en danger mon frère ainsi que le fragile équilibre social que j'avais mis si longtemps à construire.

Je n'avais pu me résoudre les ponts avec mon frère, et cachai donc notre relation au monde tout en prétendant l'avoir renié auprès de mon petit ami, mes amis ainsi que ses amis, et le reste du château puisque tout le monde savait qui j'étais. Tout aurait été si simple s'il avait été réparti à Serpentard ! J'étais aujourd'hui pieds et poings liés face à cette situation puisqu'on ne trahit pas un membre de la famille Black au risque d'en payer le prix…

J'espère que le début vous aura plu et à très vite ! Je vais essayer de poster au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux à trois semaines. 


End file.
